


When You Are Real Shabbiness Doesn't Matter

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Real Shabbiness Doesn't Matter

[Hush](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41XC1EdZ9NL._SY300_.jpg) has been in Blaine’s life for the major part of it.

For the last twelve years, at least, the plush toy has been Blaine’s faithful companion, his soft orange ears the firsts to hear his coming-out speech, and his soft beige belly the recipient of his tears while he was convalescent.

When the time arrived for him to leave Westerville behind to go to New York and turn a new leaf of his life, he couldn’t bear the idea of not taking him with him.

He knows that needing his plush toy with him when he’s supposed to be a grown-up can make him sound and look ridiculous, but Blaine doesn’t care.

He’s in a new city, in a stressful–if elating–environment, and he can use all the emotional support he can get with him.

Short of packing the Warblers with him, Hush is the next best thing.

For the first weeks settling in New York, Blaine keeps Hush on his pillow and faces the day with his head high, sure in the knowledge that even if the day goes to shit, he will have his best friend waiting for him at home.

NYADA is as exciting as he thought he would be, and he meets new people, new friends, new teachers that are sharing their knowledge with him and his classmates.

Blaine knew that he wanted to be an actor and a musician, but NYADA is only making him certain that this is the right path for him.

It also means that the stress of the first exams gets to him, and after the first tests, Blaine makes a decision to take a risk.

To take Hush with him, in the depth of his bag, to make sure that he doesn’t lose his composure over something ridiculously small, but could be the drop that tips the hurricane over.

Between classes and exams, Blaine simply puts his hand in his bag, petting his fluffy toy and telling him how it went, what’s on his plate next, what move he should work on, etc.

Speaking of which, Ballet is next on his program and he really needs to work on his plié–he gets all stiff in the middle of it, truly not graceful–and Blaine is certain that the dance rehearsing rooms are empty right now.

After getting changed, he decides to have a little fun, and puts Hush on the bench while he works on his moves.

What? Just because he’s a college boy doesn’t mean that he can’t play with Hush anymore.

—

Kurt planned it all.

Work on his essays and then go to rehearse on his piece for “Jazz choreography.”

Because Kurt is not a jazz dancer, but he needed a modern dance class and he was not going to take contemporary.

Just the thought gives him shivers.

But as he arrives to the rehearsing room doors, Kurt’s plans are … thwarted.

A, because the room is already being used, and B …

Because Kurt is half-hypnotized by the dancer’s moves (and body), half-wheezing of laughter because of the way the guy comments what he calls his mistakes to a very particular critic.

An orange and yellow one, with big puppy eyes–literally.

“Now, see, it should be fluid when I do this,” the guy is saying, lowering himself in a near flawless plié, if Kurt can give his honest opinion.

From his position, from his vantage point–and what a view it is–Kurt can see what the man is doing wrong, and he thinks, even though he could be wrong, that he could be more helpful that the stuffed animal on the bench.

“Excuse me?” he says, knocking on the door. The man straightens up and turns to look at Kurt with wide eyes.

Oh, wow.

The man’s front is just as cute as his back.

Shit.

“Sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but watch your programme and I think I could … help you?”

The man’s eyes are still wide–my oh my, what beautiful eyes he has–but he lets a breath of relief.

“Blaine,” he says in reply, stepping forward to shake Kurt’s hand.

“Kurt,” Kurt says before nodding towards the stuffed toy. “And this is …?”

Blaine blushes prettily, rushing to the bench to put his toy back in his bag. “Hush.”

“Oh, I won’t tell anybody,” Kurt says, and is startled by Blaine’s sudden laugh.

“Thank you for that reassurance, that would have been embarrassing,” Blaine says, a smile on his face. “But my stuffed friend’s name is Hush.”

“Oh. Interesting name.”

“Because he’s a hushpuppy.”

Kurt nods as if that makes sense–and alright, it may make some amount of sense–but he can’t help the slightly mocking smile. “Anyway,” he says, clapping his hands, “back to your plié …”

—

**_Two months later_ **

“Do you … do you want to have dinner? With me?”

Kurt looks at the table where the remains of their pizza lay, and then back at Blaine with a frown on his face.

“I mean–like a date,” Blaine clarifies, blushing madly as he cleans his hands on a napkin.

“Oh.”

“Yeah I figured you were blindsided here.”

“A … a date, you say?”

Blaine looks down, and Kurt lets himself be mesmerized by his friend (and not so discrete crush, but maybe was he more subtle than he thought)’s eyelashes. Then Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up, eyes shining in the soft glow of Kurt’s kitchen lamp.

“When you entered that rehearsing room, two month ago,” he says, voice low and shaking, “you … you moved me Kurt, in more ways than by simply showing me how to dance. And I need to see … need to know if I build it all up in my head.”

Kurt reminds himself how to breathe, and looks as Blaine moves his chair closer.

“Besides,” Blaine says, hesitating before putting his hand on Kurt’s on the table, “Hush agrees with me.”

Kurt turns his hand to close his fingers around Blaine’s. “Does he now?”

Blaine hums. “He thinks we are meant to be, for some reason.”

“God knows why.”

Kurt wanted to sound lofty and nonchalant, but his voice comes out breathless and saturated with emotions.

“What do you say?” Blaine asks, his knees brushing against Kurt’s. “Should we put Hush’s theory to the test?”

“We should,” Kurt replies, before cupping the back of Blaine’s head with his free hand to pull him in a kiss.

—

**_10 days later_ **

“Blaine, no.”

“Wha–no, Kurt come on, don’t stop …”

“I can’t do this.”

“… Oh well, you don’t have to, let’s switch, let me–”

“No, no, I want to make you come, that’s not it.”

“What is it?”

“MOVE THAT STUFFED DOG AWAY WHEN WE’RE HAVING SEX FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”


End file.
